legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
One Man's Junk
After recruiting the explorers, Latoria offers an extra service. This quest is repeatable and can be completed about once every 24 in game hours. At completion, you get a random amount of spell scrolls, a rare book or a treasure map, depending on how many ruined or burned books you gave (V5 only). 'Gather and return any ruined books to Latoria.' Collect 20 ruined or burned books and bring them to Latoria in the Explorer's guild. Any combination of ruined and burned books works. A good place the find some is in . There are close to 300 burned books here. Another place is , where over 100 ruined books are found. In V5 of Legacy, there is no realistic limit to how many ruined or burned books you can give to Latoria at once. 'Give Latoria a day to decipher the ruined books.' It takes her 24 hours, the quest will automatically update to the next stage. 'Return to Latoria and see what she's discovered' Return to pick up your reward (or multiple rewards with more than 20 ruined or burned books). You can immediately give her another batch of ruined books to start the quest again. Possible rewards Books *16 Accords of Madness, Vol. 06 *16 Accords of Madness, Vol. 09 *16 Accords of Madness, Vol. 12 *A Dance in Fire, Vol. 5 *An Accounting of the Scrolls *An Elytra's Life *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part I: The Ransom of Zarek *Arcana Restored *Arkay the Enemy *Ashland Hymns *Bible of the Deep Ones *Blasphemous Revenants *Boethiah's Glory *Boethiah's Proving *Brothers of Darkness *Charwich-Koniinge Letters, Vol. 4 *Children of the Sky *Chronicles of Nchuleft *Cleansing of the Fane *Confessions of a Thief *Corpse Preparation: The Acquisition of the Corpse *Corpse Preparation: The Fresh Corpse *Corpse Preparation: The Skeletal Corpse *Effects of the Elder Scrolls *Famed Artifacts of Tamriel *Five Songs of King Wulfharth *Fragment: On Artaeum *Fundaments of Alchemy *Glories and Laments *Guylaine's Architecture of the Second Era *Hanging Gardens *Hiding with the Shadow *Invocation of Azura *Light Armor Repair *Lost Histories of Tamriel *Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim *Modern Heretics *Nefarivifum Lore *Nerevar Moon-and-Star *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! *On Lycanthropy *Remanada *Saints and Seducers *Songs of the Return, Vol. 24 *Souls Black and White *Special Flora of Tamriel *Spirit of the Daedra *The Adabal-a *The Bothdorji Scroll *The Eastern Provinces *The Fall of Vitharn, Vol. 1 *The Fall of Vitharn, Vol. 2 *The Fall of Vitharn, Vol. 3 *The Five Tenets *The Last King of the Ayleids *The Legendary Scourge *The Night Mother's Truth *The Old Ways *The Pig Children *The Posting of the Hunt *The Red Book of Riddles *The Secrets of Ragnvald *The True Nature of Orcs *The Waters of Oblivion *The Wild Elves *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 6 *Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Vol. 1 *Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Vol. 2 *Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol. 1 *Vampires of Vvardenfell, Vol. 2 *War of the First Council *Zainsubani's Notes Treasure Maps *Treasure Map XI *Treasure Map XII *Treasure Map XIII *Treasure Map XIV *Treasure Map XV *Treasure Map XVI *Treasure Map XVII *Treasure Map XVIII *Treasure Map XIX *Treasure Map XX Scrolls & Spell Books *All vanilla scrolls and all spell tomes can be rewarded based on the default leveled lists drop rates. Any items added to leveled lists can also be rewarded. Quest Stages Note If you don't like quest always staying in your journal, you can type: (V4): completequest DBM_RadiantBookQST (V5): completequest DBM_RadiantRuinedBooks in console. You can safely restart it later by giving Latoria more books. Category:Quest Category:Explorer's Society